Heroes
by R H M M R H
Summary: Link and Zelda have an exciting future coming up, and Zelda gets too uncomfortable with what shes become...
1. Something Brewing

-Heroes-

**The sun shone down on the colourful meadows of Hyrule, the stream trickled down the**

**rocks to one side. On the other, bright red poppies made the swaying green grass blush.**

**It was like a paradise, here, seeing was believing. A boy in green sat with a young girl,**

**two friends by a chestnut roan war-horse. Link and Zelda were both 16, and neither of**

**them knew what would happen to them in the near future...**

Link got up and grabbed his sword, he swung it around, slashing the long grass. Zelda

applauded him and smiled, Link practised like this every month. Or at least whenever

Zelda could sneak away from her daily lessons, being the Princess of Hyrule was very

hard work. Zelda would turn 17 years old in a week, and Link was trying to figure out

what he'd give her.

Another big event coming up, something very special. Zelda would become the Queen

of Hyrule in just two weeks. Today she escaped her lessons only because everyone was

busy preparing her ceremony. She was upset though as her father had died, she now had

two weeks to find a husband. "Alright, I'd better get back" Zelda said with a sigh.

"When do you think you'll escape again?" Link asked her.

"Next week?" she suggested, Link nodded confidently. He lifter her up onto Epona and

climbed on in front of her. The huge brown horse set off across the long field, towards the

castle. Zelda sighed again as she was thrown around on her seat, she looked up the sky

and thought of her father, the King. She was still rather nervous about being the Queen.

What she did know was that the boy in front of her had a very special secret, one only

they and Midna knew.

Midna was the princess of Twilight, a place that keeps it's darkness. Only a year ago,

the three of them defeated the evil King Zant, and even worse enemies. King Ganondorf

Dragmire was the true King of Darkness, no matter many times Link had defeated him

he always found a way to come back. It was like an endless loop of time, repeated over

and over. Though he was the Hero of Time, so time wasn't always much of a problem.

They stopped outside the castle garden, and they waved good-bye to each other.

Zelda crept around the corner, and Link set off back to Ordon Village. He knew he

had to stop and Faron first though, he needed to visit the spring. He cantered down

Lanyru Province until he reached Faron Province. He trotted past the little house selling

lantern oil, and stopped in the spiritual waters of the spring. He looked up the where

the spirit was revealed. **Blue-eyed-beast** he spoke **Her time has come**.

"Who's time has come for what?" Link asked "I don't know anything at all of this" he sounded

curious. **Oh but you do know** he chuckled **It's Princess Zelda I speak of** he smiled.

"Oh yes, her time has come to be the Queen of Hyrule" Link finally understood.

_**Yes**_** but not that, something else is brewing in the great winds** he laughed **Something**

**very...interesting**. Rain suddenly poured down and Epona neighed, Link stared at where

the spirit was only seconds ago. He scrambled onto Epona's saddle and set off again,

he questioned himself quietly as he crossed the bridge...


	2. A Homeless Wolf

-Heroes-

It was getting dark as Link passed the Ordon spring, it was too late though to ask Ordonia

what Faron said. He just carried on going forwards, when he got home he tied Epona to a

nearby tree. He climbed up his ladder to his house and opened the door, he struggled to get

through the doorway with the big wooden plank hanging behind the door. He set the

fire and boiled some soup, he forgot all about it when he fell asleep listening to his own

ocarina.

The next time he woke up he lay on the floor of his own house, or what was his own house.

It had been caught on fire by his fireplace, and everywhere was covered in soot. He got

up and shook the ash off him and ran down to the village. He shouted for help, it was

early in the morning and only few people were awake. Rusl came running out, he smiled

when he saw it was Link. But then he noticed behind him his house was on fire.

Rusl grabbed a bucket and ran to fill it up in the stream, he scurried to Link's house and

threw the water over the fires. When he'd finally finished, he and Link sat down on

the edge of what was a house. Link sighed, he'd have to take Zelda's offer,

Now he'd have to live in the castle, like she'd offered. He had nowhere else to stay,

so he gathered what belongings he had left and wrapped them up. He attached them

to Epona's saddle and climbed up, he waved to Rusl and rode off to Hyrule castle.

Meanwhile at the castle, Zelda was having her own problems...

She got out of her bed and yawned, she slid her feet into her shoes and shuffled over to

her mirror to brush her long hair. She felt a strange feeling in her stomach, and looked down.

Her hands ached and her legs felt weak, she looked up again to her face. Skin was ripping

into goldish fur, she crouched down in pain. Paws grew instead of hands and her nose grew

long and her ears stuck up on the top of her head.

It was a painful transformation, but by the end it stopped hurting. She fell to the floor,

obviously not used to having four legs. Her long fluffly tail grew out behind her and

her eyes spread out at the corners in long lines, she'd become a she-wolf. She warily

got to her feet and barricaded her door the best she could without hands, she couldn't

let anyone see her like this...

**Hi=D I'm sorry that was a kind short chapter but I hope you'll forgive me!!**

**So the next chapter will be interesting...**

**please R&R!!**


End file.
